


Untitled 4

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 4

"Whose idea was it to come to Paris in August?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yours. You said there would be fewer tourists, if I recall."

"I said that?" Harry looked at the line coming out of the Louvre and grimaced. "Imagine what it's like the rest of the year then."

"Not as hot and fewer Americans. They are the only people fool enough to travel anywhere but the seaside in August."

Harry pulled a copy of _Le Monde_ from his rucksack and surreptitiously tapped it with his wand, translating the newspaper into English. 

"It says here the temperature is twenty-two in London today." 

Severus grasped Harry's arm and they walked toward an alcove, Disapparating as soon as they slipped into shadow.

Reappearing in their bedroom, Harry flopped down on the bed. "Maybe we should go in April? There is a song...." Severus paused as he was pulling off his robes and fixed Harry with a glare. "Yeah, all right, maybe not."


End file.
